Cullen's in Kodiak at Crabfest!
by Kayla Elise
Summary: Bella and the Cullen's take a vacation to Kodiak, Alaska. Why, what's there you ask? CRABFEST! Pretty OOC rated T just cuz. R&R, for Child-Of-God13's contest.
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

**Hooray! Cullen's in Kodiak going to Crabfest! Hooray!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, The Cullen's, Crabfest sobs or Kodiak.**

BPOV

Summertime. Finally, it was here. The time of dewdrops and flowers, sunshine and peace. I was relaxing in the Cullen's living room in early July with Edward when Emmett and Jasper came racing in, vampire speed. They both looked strangely elated for some reason, and I could feel childish joy exuding off Jasper. Edward looked up lazily, then burst out laughing.

"Bella!" Jasper screeched. "Bella will agree with us, just you wait Edward!"

I looked up in surprise. "What??" I asked.

He was vibrating with anticipation. "Crabfest!" he exclaimed. I just stared at him. He looked back at me, anticipation and excitement changing quickly to shock and amazement. He then glared at Edward.

"You haven't told her what Crabfest is yet?" He thundered. I shrank back but he ignored me. "YOU HAVEN'T TOLD BELLA ABOUT THE GREATEST THING ON THE NORTHERN WEST COAST AND YOU ARER WORRIED ABOUT HER NOT LIVING TO THE FULLEST OF HER HUMAN LIFE?"

Edward stared back in shock, then regained his composure. "No Jasper, I thought Crabfest was over and not worth pumping her up." He spat the words.

"Well, you were wrong." Jasper said coolly. I just looked between the two, confused.

"Does anyone want to tell me what it is?" I asked. They both looked at me in surprise, as if they had forgotten I was there. I tapped my toe. "Well?"

Jasper, elation back again, jumped up with his back ramrod straight and held out a fluorescent green flyer in front of him with a rather oversized crab in the middle of it in front of him. He then started in an announcer voice.

"Ms. Bella Swan, for your amusement, I am very pleased to present to you, CRABFEST!! Crabfest is a magical thing that we discovered when we first lived in Alaska. Crabfest is a once-a-year event that all citizens of Kodiak, young and old alike, flock together to enjoy. Crabfest is a collection of rides, booths, food, games, competition and happy people! The locals have survival suit races and a huge parade and there is fresh crab and pork and the _absolute best_ funnel cakes and cotton candy!" He paused for unnecessary breath. "Bella, do you and Edward want to go to Crabfest with Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and I?"

"No. Absolutely not," Edward started but I cut him off.

"Sure. Sounds like fun-why not?" I agreed. Edward gave me an incredulous look.

"Bella," he said quietly, "That's so dangerous though. There are rides that could break and people up there have guns and something could happen! Not to mention the fact that we have to get up there somehow, boat or plane, they're both dangerous."

"Oh Edward! Don't be a drama mama!" Emmett exclaimed, "Let the girl have some fun!"

Edward looked at me, and I gave him my best puppy dog face. "Pweeze Edward? Pweeze?" I begged.

"Awww…." He moaned, dropping his head. I just barely made out a muffled "Fine." Before I was tackled in a hug from Emmett with Edward. Jasper followed not too far behind, cheering. Alice then appeared from nowhere, adding to the pile. Before I knew it, we were all screaming and laughing and cheering. I realized then that I was going to Alaska. Kodiak, Alaska. I didn't know too much about it, except that I was in for a rough ride.

**Whadda ya think? This is the beginning of a story for Child-Of-God13's contest. I plan to enter soon.**

**xxSpack272xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a good chapter, long, covers a lot of ground in this story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer-I don't own ANYTHING mentioned in this chapter. Promise!**

I looked out the plane window sleepily. July 10th already, just over a month until the wedding. I saw the lush green of the small island below us. I looked out over the larger mountain, Barometer. I felt a cold hand snaking its way into mine and looked over at Edward, a smile automatic on my face.

"Hello love," he murmured, leaning in for a small kiss. He smiled as our lips collided and I lost my train of thought and breath. I then felt another cold thing sliding between us and jumped. Edward did the same as Alice coughed not so subtly and shoved us apart. Me, gently. Edward, not so gently.

"Alright you love birds, settle down. We're going to be touching down in about twenty minutes so you need to get your seatbelts on." Her piece said, she skipped back to her and Jasper's seats and sat down fluidly, slading her seat belt on, the poster child **(A/N: Lol! Alice a poster child…)** of airplane safety guidelines.

Edward reached across me and buckled my belt, because I could never figure out the clasp. As he brought his arm back to buckle his own, his fingertips stroked across my cheekbones, causing me to shiver. He grinned and buckled himself in.

A speaker overhead then popped, causing me to jump and him to bark out a laugh. An automatic voice came on, stating this: "Hello. Thank you for riding Alaska Airlines flight 272. The pilot has announced that we will be touching down shortly, so all passengers must be seat-belted and all overhead storage bins must be locked and secured. All trays must be in the upright and locked position. Thank you again and enjoy the remainder of your flight."

I was now excited and jumpy. This vacation was officially about to start. Edward noticed my Alice-like bouncing and heart rate increasing and rested his hand on my knee. This only made my heart rate jump up even more. He smiled that breathtaking smile and I swear it stopped altogether. He looked at me in shock, and then grinned again as it restarted and I gasped.

The plane started its descent slowly. I could feel the tilt and closed my eyes. Now would not be a good time to have motion sickness. My stomach turned and I groaned. It felt like it was dropping. It had been like this on the flight from Forks to Anchorage, and now from Anchorage to Kodiak. Edward nudged me gently.

"Bella? Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

I scrunched my eyes open and peeked out. "Negative, Ghostrider," I whispered. He smiled, but it looked more like a grimace through my eyes. His hand found mine and squeezed it gently. The cold felt reassuring and normal. My stomach flip flopped again and I curled myself into a ball. Then I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Edward felt it too, and looked at me in surprise.

I pulled it out. 1 new text message, it read. I hit 'read' and a message opened up.

_Isabella Marie Swan! If you DARE barf on that shirt I will have your head! I'll make you go shopping for a whole day to make up for it!_

_Signed,_

_Alice_

Edward barked out a laugh at my tight lips and terrified expression. I looked up a few rows, seeing the evil grin on Alice's face and Jasper's weak attempts to contain laughter. Alice must have seen something.

I was shaken out of my wondering by the plane jolting down on the runway. I felt my earlier excitement back again, replacing all traces of sickness. I grinned up at Edward and he jumped, surprised at my expression. Jasper looked back at me and Alice followed his gaze. I leaned forward in my seat to whisper a message.

"I'm going to Alaska!" I exclaimed, "I want to see a penguin!" I looked around happily, then my face fell as they burst out laughing. I could feel the plane gliding smoothly and slowing down as it pulled up to the small building, nothing like the anchorage airport.

Edward pulled me back and held on to me as the plane jolted one last time. He was shaking with silent laughter.

"Silly Bella," he said. "Penguins aren't in Kodiak. That's Antarctica you must be thinking of!" As he said this, a blush pooled across my cheeks. I looked down at my feet, a difficult task as I was in the seatbelt still and partially in Edward's arms. He laughed and unbuckled me, tugging me out of my seat happily. He reached up and smoothly pulled our carry on bags down. Jasper did the same for Alice, as Emmett did for Rosalie. Carlisle and Esme weren't with us, they had stayed in Forks. Apparently Carlisle couldn't get the leave, and Esme's tomatoes were just ripening.

I stumbled down the slippery stairs leading off of the plane, starting to fall on the last step. Of course, Edward caught me. I looked up at him as he held on to not only me but our bags too. He smiled that crooked grin that drove my heart wild and scooped me up like a baby. He carried me smoothly into the airport, setting me down on an uncomfortable chair next to our bags. He then kissed me softly on the cheek, whispering that he would be right back after he figured out the rental car situation.

I watched as he headed off to the counter, then jumped up to the baggage claim area, a whole 30 feet wide. I marveled at how small the airport really was, smiling at the fact that it wasn't even bigger than the Cullen's garden. I met up with Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice at the conveyor belt. We waited patiently for our bags to come. The bags had just started their voyage to us when a little boy came over to us and tugged on Emmett's pants.

Emmett looked down at him, then crouched and said "Hey there little buddy. What can I do for ya?" The boy whispered something in his ear, and Emmett let out a booming laugh. "Sure," he said quietly. He then stood up and pulled the boy up on his back effortlessly in a piggy back ride. He looked around the airport and started yelling out in his booming voice:

"Lindquist party? Is there a Sam or Jen Lindquist here? Anyone?" A man and woman looked over and smiled. The boy jumped off his back as the couple made their way over. The woman started to speak loudly as she walked over.

"Oh dear, I can't seem to find Chris! Does anyone know where my nephew Chris went? We came here on vacation to visit him but he seems to have disappeared!"

The little boy hid behind Emmett's leg. We all watched in amusement as the woman slunk into a seat and the man next to her. She closed her eyes, saying that since she couldn't find him, she might as well just go to sleep. She pretended to snore, and the man followed suit. This was when the little boy chose to make his appearance, leaping into the woman's lap.

"Auntie Jen!" he exclaimed. "Wake up Auntie Jen!" He reached over and shook the man. "Uncle Sam! Wake up so we can go see my mommy and daddy!" The woman started tickling Chris, who laughed hysterically. Then the trio made their way out, thanking Emmett first, for "helping them" so much. He laughed and said it was no problem at all.

Edward walked back over to us just as our laughter was dying down. He looked around, then asked where the bags were. We spun around to the conveyor belt, realizing it had stopped. A man in a uniform was watching us, his eyebrow raised. Then he pointed to a pile of bags set on the side.

We saw that they all had Alice's ribbons tied all over them. She didn't want to risk losing them, so she tied bright yellow ribbons all over each of the bags. The man laughed at our embarrassed expressions and walked into a back room, shaking his head. Edward, Emmett and Jasper headed over and grabbed two bags each. They lead the way into the parking lot, where Edward then took the lead. He walked over to the line of rental cars, stopping in front of three in a corner. I smiled at his choice. A black Volvo, a silver Volvo, and a red Volvo were all sitting together. Everyone but me groaned.

I laughed and headed for the silver one. Edward had already popped the trunk and slid our bags in gracefully. I got in the passenger side as Edward handed out the other keys to Jasper and Emmett. Emmett's keys were immediately turned over to Rosalie. Edward joined me in our Volvo and turned it on, backing out and shooting down the road. I reached into my purse and pulled out a CD I had made. I shoved it not-so-gracefully into the CD player. I then closed my eyes and slumped back into the seat as the first track started playing. It was Light Sleeper by Hawthorne Heights. Edward shocked me by knowing all of the lyrics and singing along as we headed into town. I shook my head at him, amazed. Then I checked out our surroundings as he pulled into the hotel parking lot. We had already passed a ferry dock and two harbors, numerous small businesses, two groups of Coast Guard housing, a river, and a cannery. The cannery didn't smell so good, all fish guts.

I saw a fluorescent poster stapled to a telephone pole and strolled over to it as Edward got the bags. I read it slowly, smiling when I realized it was identical to the one Jasper showed us.

_**Crabfest has come to Kodiak! **_

_**Reserve your tickets at Wal-Mart, the Treasury, Grand Slam or the Chamber of Commerce building! **_

_**Sweatshirts and shirts are also available at the Chamber of Commerce building. **_

_**The parade will be at 9:00 AM on July 11**__**th**__**. **_

(That's for Child-Of-God13's contest!)

I blinked my eyes a few times to rid them of the spots left from the bright colored paper and overlooked the crab, wondering why it was there. Then the breeze blew and I realized why, other than the fact that the name was Crabfest. _Ew!_ I wrinkled my nose against the smell and turned sharply on me heel back to the door of the hotel. I went in the foyer, seeing Edward at the counter. The others had just pulled up. Edward collected our keys and turned to me. He handed me a keycard, and the others each one. I noted the number on mine, 42. I assumed it was on the second floor and that Edward and I were sharing a room.

I then headed for the elevator, the rest following. I hit the button for the second floor shoved myself into the front corner. The guys put the bags in the back and half sat on them, and us girls stayed in the front. It was quite a feat, keeping separate. Especially considering the elevator was only about 10 square feet wide. As it hit the second floor, we all spilled out, laughing for absolutely no reason.

We managed to compose ourselves, even though my face was still bright red, and all headed off towards our rooms. I would have helped Edward with the bags, but I knew it would have been too hard for me. I opened the door instead, and collapsed on the bed. He set the bags near the window and joined me, plopping rather un-gracefully down next to me. Our hands intertwined, almost immediately. Then my stomach growled, ruining the moment. He barked a laugh and jumped off the bed. He turned back and pulled me up gently.

"Come on Bella, let's do some hunting and gathering. Exploring of the foreign island! Our own personal tour!"

He pulled me out of the room, handing me and umbrella, my purse, and my room key. I shoved the umbrella into my purse and the key into my pocket. Then, arm in arm with my purse slung over my shoulder, we headed out, choosing the stairs this time. We ran down, laughing the whole way. We went out to the Volvo, our Volvo, and hopped in. Edward held the door for me, of course, and then hurried over to his side. He backed out and headed for the center of town. We went over a bumpy road that was being re-paved and passed a large green building that had a big yellow sign on it. The sign said "Food For Less" and had a bear peeking up over the letters.

"Ooh!" I exclaimed. "Let's go search for bears!" Edward gave me an incredulous look.

"You're that hungry?" he asked?

"No silly! I want to see a Kodiak Brown Bear!" I whined.

His forehead wrinkled, his eyebrows knitting together, "Wow, you get whiny when you're hungry!" he exclaimed. I made a face and settled back in my seat.

"Bella, you are tired," he said quietly. "How about just some fast food, then we head back and you hit the hay?"

I yawned, "I'm not tired. But fast food sounds fine." He grinned and pulled smoothly into a drive-thru, ordering me nuggets and a milkshake. I smiled back at him, sleepily, I realized. I smelled the fried food before it got to me. It wasn't enough to keep me awake though, and I fell asleep before Edward had even paid. I heard his chuckle through my doze.

"Not tired, sure." He laughed, setting the food in the back seat.

**Wow! Long chapter! Almost five pages, single spaced! New record for me! **

**Review!!**

**Spack**


	3. Chapter 3

_"Not tired, sure." He laughed, setting the food in the back seat. _

That was all I remembered. I lifted my eyelids slowly, looking around. I was back in the hotel room…in the bed. Alone? Yeah! I was alone! I rolled around the bed anxiously, looking for Edward. I over judged the amount of space left though, and fell off. I landed in a bundle of blankets. I looked up at the ceiling in shock, then stood up shakily. I was off to find my Edward!

I pulled on some jeans and a t-shirt, then a sweatshirt and a rain jacket. Socks and sneakers were next, followed by a jacket and an umbrella. I grabbed my wallet, purse, keys and room key and headed out. I stopped by the café downstairs and got a coffee and a cinnamon roll. I started eating as I walked out to where our Volvo was, unsurprised to see it still there. I hopped in and saw a note on the dashboard.

_Bella,_

_Alice saw that we would have a rather…uncomfortable time at the fair so we all had to go hunting this morning. We will be back around noon. Until then, you are free to roam around the island. I'll call you when we get back._

_Love,_

_Edward_

I nodded as I read it over. Okay, a bit of time on my own. Alright. I checked the clock and saw-with much shock-that it was only 6:53 AM. Whoa! I was up early! I looked down at the coffee and realized just how much I would need it. I then shook my head to un-daze my self and backed out, turning up the CD that was in there. As the chorus of the song approached, I absolutely had to sing along.

_Cuz it's nine in the afternoon,_

_Your eyes are the size of the moon,_

_You could cuz you can so you do,_

_We're feeling so good_

_Just the way that we do_

_When it's nine in the afternoon._

_(Nine in the Afternoon, Panic at the disco)_

I decided that this song wasn't working for me, and as I pulled up to a stop sign, I changed it to the 3rd track.

_Sit tight!_

_I'm gonna need you to keep time-_

_C'mon! Just snap, snap, snap! Your fingers for me._

_Good, Good._

_Now we're making some progress!_

_C'mon just tap, tap, tap your toes to the beat._

_And I believe this may call for a proper introduction,_

_And well,_

_Don't you see,_

_I'm the narrator and this is just the prologue._

_Swear to shake it up if you swear to listen,_

_Oh we're still so young and desperate for attention._

_I aim to be, your eyes!_

_Trophy boys, trophy wives!_

_Swear to shake it up if you swear to listen,_

_Oh we're still so young and desperate for attention._

_I aim to be, your eyes!_

_Trophy boys, trophy wives!_

_(The only difference between martyrdom and suicide is press coverage, Panic at the disco)_

I danced a bit in my seat, then took a right down to the harbor. I flipped to the next song and almost spit out all of my coffee.

_What? Is that all you've got to say?  
What? What? You're rubbing me the wrong way  
See your lips moving  
But I don't catch a word you say  
Shut up your chatter  
I need for you to go away, uh huh_

_And all I hear is ay ya ya ya ya  
You're talking way too much  
I can't even hear me now  
All your noise is messing with my head  
You're in my head  
Get outta my head_

Outta my, outta my head  
Want you outta my head  
Outta my, outta my head  
Get outta my head  
Outta my outta my head  
Want you outta my head  
Outta my, outta my head  
That's what I said

I laughed out loud, then stopped at the sight before me.

Fair…the fair. Crabfest was in motion! Children were racing around with colored hair, men and women of all shapes, sizes and races were running after them or manning booths. There were dogs and raffles and a petting zoo…even at this ungodly hour! I was shocked, and pulled over into a parking lot up the street. It looked like such fun! I now couldn't wait for Edward to get back.

I hopped out of the car and grabbed my coffee and cinnamon roll on my way out. I locked it up behind me and headed up to the small row of shops in that was a "mall," as advertised by the sign. _The Kodiak mall,_ I thought, nodding. It made perfect sense. I headed into a small gift shop and sighed, pulling out my iPod. I couldn't wait till Edward got back.


End file.
